Aftermath of the War
by chocoluvr
Summary: After Grindelwald's defeat in 1945 Tina Goldstein receives a surprising revelation about her sister Queenie. Both her and Newt deal with the surprising news in different ways. The two of them deal with the aftermath of the war in their own ways.
1. Chapter 1

After the war, Tina Goldstein was mourning the loss of her and Newt's friend Jacob after his abduction from his home in New York City. She was also grieving over her own

sister's sentence of death for her crimes committed on American soil. She was also convicted of killing two wizards with one of them being a MACUSA employee. Tina had

received a letter from one of the Aurors who were investigating Grindelwald's own followers that had contained surprising news.

Tina,

_One of Grindelwald's followers is claiming that your sister Queenie had a baby that she had put in an __English orphanage before her own capture. I don't know if this is true or _

_not, but I'm sure that you __would want to investigate this claim and also to get the child out of the orphanage, if it haven't been __already adopted. If she's telling the truth _

_about such a child then you will need to decide if you want to __keep the child or not. She is also telling some wild story about one of the older children at the __orphanage that _

_he's a wizard who has done some horrible things such as killing a fellow student at __Hogwarts and eating her heart. This makes me wonder if she is telling the truth about a _

_child or if she is __being delusional. She is also claiming that the child's father is Jacob Kowalski and that she did marry him __after they left America together. It's rumored that _

_she had a child with Gellert Grindelwald and she may __be claiming a different father in order to keep the child safe and out of the public's eye. Though no __matter who the _

_father is, if there is a child than that child would still be related to you no matter what. I __know that you would be interested to know that you could still have a family member _

_still living even __after Queenie's death. The child is said to be at Wool's Orphanage._

_John_

Tina looked at the letter and decided to pay a visit to the orphanage to check out Queenie's claim of her and Jacob's child. She resolved that if Queenie did have a son and if

he was still at the orphanage than she would take him home with her to raise and resign her position as an Auror, taking a job that would allow her to be home more. She

only needed to have a job until her and Newt got married since with, he traveled extensively with his work it would be impossible for her to hold down a job, since she wanted

to travel with him as well. She only hoped that he would be open to raising Queenie's child with her, if such a child existed since if he didn't want to help her raise her nephew

than she would have to break things off with him. When she got to the orphanage, she was immediately ushered into the head of the orphanage's office after introducing

herself and stating her business.

"You must be Tina, young Jacob Kowalski's aunt your sister told us about you. Young Jacob has been a joy to have here at the orphanage and we will be sad to see him go.

We will be happy, however, to see him go with his aunt as I understand it, the only family that he has at this time."

"I am now his only relative that will be able to care for him. I plan on switching to a desk job where I could be at home more in order to be there for him, since my job as a

detective takes me away from home for weeks at a time. Jacob will need to have an adult that is in his life constantly, since he has already spent the first year of his life in an

orphanage, abandoned by his birth mother. I am also looking to marry my boyfriend within the year which would give him two parents and he is a naturalist. After we get

married, I do plan on quitting my job and spending more time with him at home."

"I am glad to hear that he will be going with his aunt and that he soon would have both a mother and a father. Also, his birth mother gave me an envelope with your name on

it that I was to give to you if you ever came by, whether or not you decided to take Jacob with you or not."

Just then a young woman came into the room with a blonde headed toddler in her arms that she had immediately put down.

"This is your nephew, Jacob, Miss Goldstein, I will give you a few minutes to get to know him while I go and get that envelope." The matron had told her. Tina held out her

arms for Jacob as he looked at the matron quizzically before toddling over to his aunt.

"I'm your Aunt Tina and I want to know you a little bit better."

Jacob seemed to study her and then gave her a hug. Tina also took a look at Jacob and saw that he resembled Queenie at that age which made her miss her sister. She knew

for certain that she wanted to take him home with her and raise him, though convincing Newt to help her raise him would be a different thing. She knew that Newt wasn't too

happy about her sister using her Legilimens ability to see how he had felt about her. She knew that Queenie had used her own ability to see a guy's intentions who was

interested in her. She didn't know if he did inherit his mother's Legilimens ability or not, which would be something that Newt would not be too excited about. She played with

Jacob for a while in order to get him used to her, since she would be taking him home with her no matter what kind of toddler stuff that she would need to buy immediately,

he would be the only family that she had left. It was curious though that Queenie would choose to leave her own son in an orphanage since the two of them grew up in an

orphanage after the death of their parents at a young age. A little while later the matron reentered the room with the documents pertaining to Jacob's birth and an envelope that Queenie had left for her.

"I've decided to let him come and live with me, though I would need to pick up some things first since I have never had a baby and I don't have any baby things at home."

"That would be fine and he will be here when you do get back and things situated at home."

Tina was given an envelope by the matron of the orphanage that she immediately put in her pocket to read later.

"This was given to us by your sister when she left Jacob here and she wanted you to have it whether you took him or not. It's a shame that his parents died in the war but at

least you would have Jacob to remind you of them."

Tina immediately left the orphanage shocked that her sister would keep such a secret from her especially since the two of them grew up in an orphanage after their parent's

deaths. She immediately went to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley in order to make a withdrawal so she could purchase items that Jacob would need. She did see a baby store

on her way to the bank that she had made a note of to step in to see what they would have. After heading to the bank to get both wizarding and muggle money in order to

make the necessary purchases she went into the baby store to purchase a stroller as well as a crib for Jacob to sleep in and a playpen where he could play while her and Newt

worked. She didn't need to get a baby gate since they could place a spell on the areas where he wasn't allowed to wonder into by himself, especially since there were places

that were dangerous in Newt's apartment. After she had made her purchases and arranged for delivery of everything except for the stroller, which she took with her to the

orphanage in order to pick up Jacob to take him to his new home for the time being.

When she arrived at the orphanage she was led straight to the matron's office where she waited for Jacob to come out so that she could take him home. When he came out,

he seemed to recognize her and ran straight into her arms. Though she was tired from shopping for him all day she picked him up and waited for someone from the

orphanage to bring him his things.

"I've come back to take you home with me and later on I will introduce you to my boyfriend who I hope will become your uncle later on. He might even show you some of the

animals that he works with for his job."

Tina then left the orphanage with Jacob after filling out all of the necessary paperwork in order to bring him home with her. When she got home with Jacob, she immediately

put him in his playpen that she had just gotten for him while she used magic to put his crib together. Just when she had arrived at her flat an owl had come in with a letter for

with a strange seal on it that she didn't recognize and she had placed it aside along with the envelope that she had received from the orphanage to look at later.

While working in his nature preserve located in his own flat, Newt was surprised to hear a knock at the door and when he checked who was there, he was surprised to see his

parents there with a giant stuffed hippogriff in their hands. He let them in and wondered which one of his creatures they had bought the stuffed animal for. Dougal Jr. was

nurturing like his father looking out for the other creatures that he felt had needed looking out for. Newt was shocked to hear what his parents had to say about Tina.

"Newt we heard that your girlfriend was in town today buying a lot of baby things, did you know that she was expecting a baby? When are the two of you going to get married

though I don't know how much time you would have before the baby comes, but there is already gossip going around about her expecting so I would expect that you would

need to marry her soon in order to protect her reputation." Elizabeth,his mother had told him.

"Mom, I don't know why Tina was buying baby things but she is not pregnant at least by me and I don't think that she would be seeing another guy." Newt told her feeling

uneasy about who the baby's parents were if they were who he suspected it was, since his friend Jacob had mysteriously disappeared from New York City in January 1943,

though it was suspected that he was abducted by his ex-girlfriend Queenie. He reassured his parents that he would ask Tina about her being pregnant, though he knew that

she couldn't be. After his parents left his flat, he decided to visit Tina in order to find out what was going on. When he got to Tina's he was surprised to find her living room

filled with all sorts of baby things and he was shocked to find a blonde headed baby in a playpen watching her trying to put the things together with magic.

"Where did he come from?" Newt asked about the toddler that he saw on the floor.

"I just picked him up from the orphanage that Queenie left him at when he was a baby and I haven't had a chance to go through the information that I was given at the

orphanage to find out who his father is, but I can guess who it is."

"Tina went through the envelope that she had received from the orphanage first and saw Jacob's birth certificate with Jacob Kowalski listed as his father as well as a marriage

license for Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski which shocked her that he would even marry her. She did set aside a longer piece of parchment aside in order to look at

later since it appeared to be a family tree. She did see another birth certificate in the envelope for his father, which made Tina wonder why she would include it in there.

There was also a letter addressed to her from Queenie which Tina wondered if she would reveal the reasoning for her actions.

_Tina, _

_If you are reading this than you know that something has happened to me. After I took Jacob Sr. from __his home in New York City I immediately took him to the Ministry of _

_Magic in Austria where we immediately __got married and from there we went to my quarters in Grindelwald's headquarters. However shortly __after our marriage Grindelwald _

_killed him in front of my eyes because he thought that I was being __disloyal to him. I didn't realize that I was pregnant with Jacob Jr. until after his death and I was scared __that _

_if he did turn out to be a squib like his father than Grindelwald would kill him too. I dropped him __off at an orphanage in England knowing that Grindelwald would never look in _

_England for him and also, I __have a feeling that you would settle down in England one of these days with Newt. I know for a fact that __he loves you and that you love him as _

_well and that he never two-timed you like you thought before you __went on that last assignment right before I joined Grindelwald. I still miss Jacob so much even though __he _

_hasn't been gone for a year when I write this. I was never involved with Grindelwald romantically __even though there may be rumors to the contrary, but I'm not his type. __ I _

_have also enclosed in this envelope a copy of young Jaocb's birth certificate, his father's __original birth certificate and copy of his father's family tree from his Polish magical _

_family. It's ironic that __his father and stepmother had immigrated to America in order to save Jacob but it wound up causing his __death._

_Queenie_

While Tina was reading the letter, Newt was looking over the family tree from the Piekarz wizarding family.

"Tina, there is something that you need to see, Queenie had another child that is listed here, a girl."

"I don't think that she had another child, since the lady at the orphanage would have told me if Jacob

had a sister."

"She may not have been at the orphanage with Jacob since she was born in September, 1927 just seven months after she joined Grindelwald. I never even knew that she was pregnant when she visited me, but she must not have been showing then."

Tina then opened up the letter with the strange seal on it and read it.

_Ms. Goldstein, _

_I am writing this to inform you that you currently have a niece attending Durmstrang Academy and you __are the only family that has been deemed appropriate for her to stay _

_with. She calls herself Ruby Baker, __even though her last name is Goldstein and she is currently in her sixth year here at Durmstrang, which __means that next year would be _

_her last year. Before the school year ends, we need to know if you would __be willing to take her for the summer._

_Natasha Petrov_

_Headmistress of Durmstrang Academy of Magic _

After reading the letter, Tina immediately replied to it by letting her know that she would be glad to have her niece Ruby stay with her for the summer, even though she had

just found out about her existence just a few minutes ago.

"You seriously can't let a virtual stranger come and stay with you, especially one who had grown up in Grindelwald's inner circle with your sister."

"Yes, I can since she is family and Jacob is her brother, this will give her a chance to get to know us. It wasn't her fault that her brother was put in an orphanage shortly after

birth and that her mother was in Grindelwald's inner circle. Besides both her and Jacob will soon be the only family that I will have left. The only reason that Queenie hasn't

been executed yet is at Dumbledore's request because it will give her one last chance to meet with me and according to Dumbledore, she has information pertaining to

another dark wizard coming up."

Newt accepted her answer grudgingly.

"I do plan on returning to America to see Queenie one last time and it would give her a chance to see Jacob before she dies, since she hasn't seen him since he was a baby. It

would also give her one last chance to see her own daughter and I don't care what you think. Besides if it was Theseus dying, I'm sure, that you would want to see him one

last time."

"That's different, he wasn't on Grindelwald's side during the war like your sister was and he didn't go around killing a bunch of people in order to get his way. Jacob Sr.

actually worked with an American writer to change the muggle culture over there, even giving him the idea of writing a book where a witch marries a muggle and they even

made a movie based on the book."

"Newt you know that if either the law had changed allowing wizards and no maj's to marry or if your friend Jacob was willing to live abroad then Queenie wouldn't have felt

like she had to make the choice that she did. When it came up in MACUSA to allow wizards and no maj's to have relationships with each other a few years ago it failed, no

matter that the no maj's had a book and a movie about a witch marrying a no maj."

"It doesn't matter, the fact is that your sister was in Grindelwald's inner circle and her daughter, your niece was raised in that atmosphere. You don't know what attitudes or

beliefs that she might have picked up from them, even if she was told that her father was a muggle and met him right before his death. Jacob on the other hand was placed

in an orphanage shortly after his birth so he wasn't exposed to those people, plus he is just a baby. Though according to that family tree that Queenie left for you she did

discover the truth about Jacob Sr.'s parentage and that he was a squib and not a no maj. Besides, Ruby could also be a legilimens and use it against us for ammunition that

any remaining Grindelwald followers can use against us."

"Newt, I don't think that she would want to be reunited with Grindelwald's followers, do I need to remind you that he killed her father. She didn't get to see him until she was

older and even though I do disapprove of the method that Queenie used to introduce Jacob to his own daughter the fact is that she did get to meet him and find out the truth

about her father. I don't know what she thinks about her father and must I remind you that you are trained in occlumency now ever since Queenie joined Grindelwald's side,

so you can protect yourself against Ruby if she is a legilimens like her mother, if you feel threatened by her."

Newt still didn't believe her, since he always felt that Queenie seemed to be interested in reading his mind for some reason and her daughter might have the same interest in

him.

"I really need to take some time to think about this, since this is a lot to take in. I never even knew that Queenie was pregnant when she visited me in 1927. At least I can

tell my parents that you are not pregnant so there is no need for us to rush to get married. I guess you can keep the soft toy that my parents got for him, even if he isn't

mine."

"That's nice but you do realize that when we do get married you will have a hand in raising him and telling him the truth about his parents when he is ready, Jacob Sr.

never knew that his own father had a first wife who was a witch that had given birth to him right before she died. His own father had married a muggle when he was still

young who gave birth to a son before they had immigrated to America. I am sure that Queenie had revealed the truth about his birth mother after she had taken

him back to Grindelwald's headquarters."

Newt then returned to his flat where he retreated to his menagerie of magical creatures so that he could think about Tina's revelation and her determination to raise her

nephew and to host her niece during her school vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later when Ruby was supposed to come visit with her from school, she received a letter from the British Ministry of Magic.

_Tina, _

_We need you to come in to pick up your niece and to go over some ground rules with her in order to __prevent her from rallying support from any of Grindelwald's followers _

_who are still free. _

_Theseus _

Tina had decided to bring Jacob along in order to meet his older sister for the first time. When the two of them arrived at the Ministry they were directed to the office of

Magical Law Enforcement where they saw a teenage girl outside in tears. Tina took a look at the girl and noted the resemblance to Queenie at that age and wondered if she

was her niece that she was here to pick up. She then approached the girl and asked "What are you crying about?"

"They won't let me go and see my mother. You must be my aunt that I'm spending the summer with and this must be my little brother." Ruby answered her aunt while

looking down at Jacob.

"I will talk to the officials here about letting them go and see your mother, since I plan on leaving for America in a few days. I think that I will have to let you travel with me.

If you're Ruby then this is your little brother and he will be living with us, so you will have a chance to get to know him. I don't know if you ever got to see him before he

went to the orphanage or not."

Tina had a feeling why they wouldn't let Ruby see her mother since she recognized her immediately and she didn't think that Queenie had any pictures of her in order to show

Ruby. She took Jacob with her to her meeting with Magical Law Enforcement since she didn't know if she could trust him with Ruby alone at this time.

"Is there any particular reason that you will not allow my niece to see her mother before she's executed?"

Theseus looked shocked at her question and remembered that she was close to her sister until she had joined Grindelwald and that she had grieved her joining his side during

the past wizarding war. She also recognized the look that she gave him since she had given it to Newt quite a few times when she was irritated with him about something.

"You know that we monitor all prisoner's communications with anyone from the outside world, especially with someone who was raised in Grindelwald's headquarters. It turns

out that Ruby is a legilimens too and she can communicate with her mother mentally, which we cannot monitor." Theseus answered her looking uncomfortable.

"If she wasn't a legilimens like her mother than you would let her visit her own mother?"

"Yes, since we can monitor all forms of communication between them if that was the case."

"This will be the last time that she will be able to see her mother, so it would be important for Ruby to be able to see her. I'm sure that Ruby is not interested in taking up

Grindelwald's cause since he did kill her father. I do understand the importance of monitoring prisoner's communications with the outside world, but isn't there anything that

could be done. She can come over with me since I am going over there to see her before her execution and bringing Jacob with me. You mentioned some ground rules for

having her stay with me for the summer."

"Yes, well she will need to stay in your home at all times, unless she comes with you and to places where she is unlikely to meet any of Grindelwald's followers. You would

also need to monitor her communications to make sure that she isn't planning to take Grindelwald's place."

"I am to be her jailer even though she hasn't done anything wrong personally. She can't help what her mother did and who she lived with, besides while she was at school,

she came into contact with young witches and wizards who came from different backgrounds. Besides her own mother helped her father's muggle family get out of Poland

after Hitler's invasion, so she wasn't completely exposed by evil there was some goodness in Queenie even as one of Grindelwald's inner circle. There is also word going

around about a new dark wizard coming up that Queenie has been talking about though the part about him eating a human heart is hard to believe, there could be some truth

in it, since her execution has been delayed so she could provide information on this new dark wizard."

"All of this was taken into consideration when we were deciding in letting her spend the summer with you. I know that you can help her to show the right path and not to

become a dark witch like her mother, even though her mother did do some good things the bottom line is that she was a member of Grindelwald's inner circle. There are

other ways to try to change a law instead of running off and joining a dark wizard, like her father he established a partnership with a writer giving him book ideas from things

that he saw in the wizarding world even one where a witch marries a muggle."

"Didn't that writer die mysteriously while on holiday in Rio de Janiero? I will treat her like any other child in trying to keep her on the straight and narrow, though I wasn't

successful with Queenie. Though she only joined Grindelwald because she thought that he would be the one to bring about change in America where she could be with Jacob,

even though they broke up right after she joined Grindelwald's side. For Ruby, I will check up on her friends to make sure that they are the right sort of people, though I

would want to encourage her to write to her family, even the ones who supported Grindelwald's cause and disowned her father for being a squib. It would also be better for

her to stay with family rather than being torn apart from us in order to put her in a reeducation camp, like some of the family members of Grindelwald's high-ranking

followers. This can also give her a chance to spend time with her brother that she may not have even met."

"Yes that writer did, but at least her father did give him ideas for his bestselling books. We have already agreed to let her stay with you for those reasons, but under the

guidelines that I have given to you. "

"I guess I can live with those conditions, since I don't think there would be anywhere, she would want to go or visit anyone since she doesn't know anyone here. Jacob and I

are the only family that she has right now, since Queenie is in prison waiting to be executed. Is there anything that we can do to let her visit her mother. I do plan on going to

America to see Queenie before she is to be executed, so she would have to come with me too in order to follow the rules that she must follow." Tina informed Theseus.

"She can travel with you to America, but I don't know if she would be able to visit with her mother while there. That would need to be something that you would need to take

up with MACUSA. Queenie though would be able to see Jacob while you're there, since he was not exposed to Grindelwald's ideas living in a muggle orphanage. That way she

can see that you're caring for him and how much he's grown since she last saw him. One other concern with you bringing Ruby to America, even if she doesn't get to see her

mother is her legilimens ability. She could sense what is going on with her mother and try to rescue her, like her own mother did in 1926. Yes, I do know about that even

though you and Newt's death sentences weren't warranted. I had the duty to tell our parents after I received notification of his sentence. It took longer for us to receive

notification that he had survived and was exonerated of his crimes. That is why after he returned to England, he was banned from traveling internationally, I couldn't put

myself and our parents through that again."

"There are ways to prevent her from trying to break her mother out of prison, and I'm sure that she knows about her mother's crimes. She knows that her mother really did

commit those crimes unlike Newt and I who were convicted without any examination of the evidence."

"You will need to talk with someone from MACUSA when you get to America about Ruby seeing her mother. I don't have a final say in this, since she is being held in America

where they have the final say about who can and can't visit Queenie. Ruby had the nerve to tell me that it is okay for me to love again after the death of my fiancée that it

has been long enough for me to mourn Leta. She even informed me that Phoenix from the office liked me as well."

"Really, it has been almost twenty years since Leta's death, I'm sure that she would want to see you happy even if it wasn't with her."

"Thanks a lot, I don't need any help with my love life, especially from a 17-year old daughter of a criminal. I get enough of that from my parents who apparently want

grandchildren and it looks like Newt would at least give them one grandchild, so they don't need to bother me. It is eerie though how she can see what one is really thinking.

That could cause her a lot of heartache later on especially now since people wouldn't know what to think of her. On one hand the daughter of one of Grindelwald's inner circle

but her father was killed by Grindelwald. Her mother did get her father's muggle extended family out of Poland after Hitler invaded it. At least Newt doesn't care what other

people think or say he does his own thing. You can let her know that I will date when and if I am ready not before then."

Tina then went back out into the hall where she found Ruby looking like she was mediating, trying to get what she had heard in other people's heads out of her own. Tina

knew that with her being upset over the sudden changes in her life that it would make her legilimancy worse, where she can't help but read other people's minds.

"Come on let's go home where you can rest after your long day. I did talk to Mr. Scamander and according to the rules that he set forth in letting you stay with me you will be

able to go to America right before your mother's execution. I will need to talk to the officials at MACUSA about allowing you to see your mother before she is executed. Your

legillmancy is what is making it hard for them to allow you to see her. They know that you can communicate with each other through your minds, which is something that

they can't monitor and they need to monitor all of her communications, to make sure that she isn't planning another uprising with Grindelwald's supporters. Also Mr.

Scamander finds it uncomfortable that you wish to interfere in his love life. I hope that you were told that you were not to leave my home unless accompanied by myself. I

hope that you will feel welcome in spite of the restrictions on your movements."

* * *

Ruby went with her aunt and brother to see where she was going to spend the summer except for when they were going to America. When they got to Tina's flat, Ruby

noticed with dismay how much smaller it was than her former home.

"I know that it's not a castle but it's home for right now. At least you have a place to stay that isn't in a reeducation camp. Also your brother, Jacob will be here and this will

be a time for you to get to know him, since I don't know how much time you got to spend with him before your mother put him in an orphanage." Tina informed her niece and

then pointed her to the bedroom where she would be staying. Ruby went to her room where she would be spending most of the summer and took a nap after her long

journey and the interrogation at the British Ministry. She woke up to the sound of a strange man in the flat and she immediately grabbed her wand thinking that she was in

danger. When she heard her aunt greet him. When she came into the living room to see him, she could tell who he was. He was her aunt's boyfriend, the one who had ruined

her life. She wanted to attack him, but she knew that her aunt wouldn't like that and would probably send her off to a reeducation camp where she wouldn't have a chance to

get to know Jacob. This Newt guy was the reason that her mother had gotten involved with Grindelwald in the first place which caused her to grow up without her father for

much of her life and shortly after she was reunited with her father, he was killed by Grindelwald.

"Ruby, this is my boyfriend Newt Scamander. Newt, this is my niece Ruby." Newt took one look at Ruby and noticed how much she resembled her mother.

"Are you related to that guy at the Ministry who interrogated me?" Ruby asked Newt.

"Are you asking about my brother, Theseus?"

"Yes, that is who I am talking about. He's your brother?" Ruby answered.

"Yes, he is." Newt told her trying to avert her gaze.

"You ruined my life." Ruby exclaimed before storming off to her room.

"How did Mr. Scamander ruin your life? You just met him." Tina asked her niece after she went into her room.

"First off he gave my real father some eggs that he could sell to get money for his bakery, not making him interested in moving to Europe where he could be with my mother.

He also caused him to meet my mother by taking him to your flat. After my mother found out that she was pregnant with me she even tried to get him to move abroad where

they could be together and when that didn't work, she put a love spell on him in order to marry her. Of course, before they could get married, she had to visit Mr. Scamander

to make sure that he wasn't two timing you and he called her out on the love spell. He removed the spell right before she was persuaded to join Grindelwald that caused her

break up with my real dad that caused me to be born a bastard. "Ruby told her aunt.

"How do you know all of that?" Tina asked having a suspicion what the answer would be.

"I saw it in his mind." Ruby answered nonchalantly.

Tina went to the living room where she found Newt playing with Jacob and glared at him.

"We need to talk now because Ruby told me some interesting things and you cannot deny it. Do I need to remind you that she is like her mother." She told him.

"What did she tell you?" Newt asked sound worried.

"That you provided the means for Jacob to open up his bakery before we even knew that she was a squib, which as a no maj would be against the law in America for you to

do, since wizards are not allowed to have any contact with them." Tina informed him.

"You know that I felt that law was stupid and backwards, besides there were those who took advantage of the law such as Jacob Sr.'s muggle father who was married to a

witch who died in childbirth. He remarried another muggle and immigrated to America in order to escape his former wizarding in laws whom he felt tried to harm Jacob Sr.

because he had no magical ability." Newt answered.

"Yes, but when you gave him a way to get the money to open his bakery, you didn't know that. We didn't even know that he was a squib until three months after we met you

and then we didn't know the whole story. Queenie discovered the whole story when Grindelwald took over the Polish Ministry. At least most countries will not extradite for the

breaking of that particular law. Your assistance in helping us to defeat Grindlewald will be taken into account as well. Ruby also told me that Queenie had put a love spell on

Jacob Sr. before visiting you in England that you removed. Is that true?" Tina asked while glaring at Newt.

"Yes, I gave him the means to obtain the money in order to open his bakery but I only did it because I felt bad about him having to be obliviated where he would forget about

our adventure and us. You do know how I feel about your law regarding muggles and wizards interacting with each other. Besides you were able to work on a muggle movie

set, even though it was technically against the law and Jacob Sr. had told stories about his time in the wizarding world to a writer who wrote stories based on those tales.

About the love spell on Jacob Sr. yes Queenie did put one on him, but I removed it shortly after I discovered it which the two of them had a fight over it but he went to Paris

with me to look for her. Anyway she had no right to read my mind."

Newt answered his girlfriend. Tina glared at him over his response.

"She can't help it, her legilimancy ability is amplified whenever she is upset. She has a lot to be upset about right now with having to leave the only home that she knows and

to live with someone that she just met, losing her father and she is about to lose her mother. That's not the point, the point is that you did break American wizarding law by

giving him the means to obtain the money to open up his bakery, since the signed affidavit proclaiming him to be a squib wasn't put on file until February, 1927 a full three

months after you provided him with the assistance. The only consequence of that action if MACUSA did decide to persecute you would be that you would never be able to

enter American soil until that law was repealed, which I do think would happen sometime but I don't know when. You do know the only reason that we were able to work on

that muggle movie is because the first author of the book that the movie was based on died under mysterious circumstances while on holiday in Rio de Janerio, and both the

book and the movie were about a witch marrying a no maj. Ironically your friend Jacob gave him the idea for the book. It was suspected that the second author was

threatened to change the ending in order to warn witches about the perils of marrying a no maj. We felt that the lives of the cast and crew of the movie were in danger since

the witch and no maj got their happy ending in the movie. James, the writer never even knew that the stories that Jacob had told him were true until maybe right before his

death. Saving a life is more important than following a law anyway, we did get a special exemption due to the subject matter of the movie and we felt that muggle lives were

threatened. Though you know that we had to follow strict rules about fraternizing with the no majs while on set. Besides that's not the point, the point is that you willingly

broke wizarding law in America by providing assistance to a no maj. After we found out that he was a squib than you could provide him with assistance since we can't prohibit

parents providing financial assistance to their children but not until then. I don't care what you think of the law and now in America there are no majs who are open to the

idea of marrying wizards without doing harm to them or exploiting their abilities."

"Did someone try to exploit Queenie when she was younger and you were scared that someone would exploit her abilities if they were discovered? Is that the real reason that

you were against Queenie seeing Jacob, not the law? Or was it that she would move abroad with Jacob and you would lose contact with her?" Newt asked Tina trying to

understand her way of thinking.

"After our parents died, we were put into an orphanage and of course since Queenie was still young there were couples interested in adopting her. Some of those couples

actually planned on using her mind reading ability in order to get rich. We were placed in a wizarding orphanage so there wasn't an opportunity for no maj's to look at us for

adoption. Since I was older and not very pretty no one wanted to adopt me or to bring me home with them. Also, I didn't have any special talents that could be used for profit

like Queenie did, not to mention the general belief that orphans were bad children and that was why they lost their parents. Since I was older when our parents died, I made

it my responsibility to take care of Queenie and to try to teach her to do the right thing, though I failed in that duty since she decided to follow Gindelwald and to do horrible

things." Tina answered him honestly.

"She didn't turn out all bad she did get a muggle family out of Poland and Germany during the war. She felt that Grindelwald would make it so that her and Jacob would live

together in America, without having to hide from the wizarding authorities." Newt tried to reassure her.

"She only got Jacob's and our extended families out and no others. If she had gotten other families out than that would be considered a good thing, though it was good for

our families. At her sentencing that was taken into consideration, she would have received life in prison if she had gotten more families out. There was plenty of room in the

truck that she had used to get them out and she only helped Jacob's and our families escape. I feel bad that she was misled by Grindelwald, but she should have known what

he was about, especially since she can read minds." Tina told Newt

"I think that she wanted to see what she wanted to, whether it was the truth or not. She wanted to be with Jacob and she didn't care who would help her to obtain her goal. I

think that if she would have been allowed to marry Jacob in the first place, we wouldn't be wondering what went wrong. I'm going to leave and let you spend some time with

your niece and nephew." Newt informed her.

"Don't you want to spend some time with Jacob's children? Since he was your friend, I would be certain that you would want to get to know his children." Tina asked.

"No, I don't want to spend anymore time with someone who thinks that I ruined her life." Newt told Tina.

"I'm sure that she doesn't mean that you ruined her life, she's tired and she's had a disappointing few weeks. She is spending the summer with me in my small apartment

and she is used to living in a castle." Tina reassured Newt.

"Well it's been nice to be able to meet Jacob, but I am still leaving to think about all of this. Jacob is fine, but having an almost grown woman who hates me staying with you

for the summer is too much to take." Newt told Tina before he walked out the door.

* * *

After he left Tina's flat, he really didn't feel like going home, so he went to the Leaky Cauldron instead where he found his brother nursing a pint. He went and joined him

since he looked miserable and the two of them could wallow in their misery. He went ahead and ordered food for the both of them as well as a pint for himself.

"What are you doing here, Newt? Don't you spend most of your evenings with Tina." His brother asked.

"I left since her niece, Ruby hates me and blames me for ruining her life and she told Tina some things that I didn't want her to know. She is a natural legilimens like her

mother, so she can find out your darkest secrets and use them against you. She really is a younger version of Queenie and she didn't get to meet her father until she was

older, so she was under Queenie's and Grindelwald's influence."

"Are you talking about Ruby Baker? I met her today at the Ministry to debrief her before letting her go home with Tina. She had the gall to tell me that it is okay for me to

date this woman at the Ministry that she thinks that I like since Leta has been gone for over seventeen years now. Mom would love that since she has been trying to set me

up with different women after the war now that she thinks that I have time to date. If I even think about another woman, I feel guilty about cheating on Leta even though she

has been dead for over seventeen years."

"I would feel the same way if Tina had died as well, though now she has her niece and nephew living with her. Her niece doesn't like me and blames me personally for the fact

that her mother is in prison in America awaiting execution and that she had to move from the castle that she was living in with her mother and into a small flat with her aunt

who she just met. To be honest with you, I don't know if I could stay with Tina since I would have to have some sort of relationship with her niece and raise her nephew who

could also be like his mother. I know their father was my best friend but having to live with a natural legilimens would be bad, at least with her niece being seventeen years of

age she wouldn't have to live with us for long or at well once we get married."

"I know how you feel, Newt I don't think that I could live with children who knew what I was thinking, though after Queenie joined Grindelwald Tina taught us occulmancy so

we could keep her reading our minds. You would have to use that skill all of the time to keep certain things a secret from them."

"lt would be tiring to have to use occulmancy all of the time, especially with Tina's niece and possible nephew. For some reason Queenie seemed to be attracted to my mind,

but she could have checked to see how I felt about her sister and to make sure that I wasn't leading Tina on when she thought that I was engaged to Leta. I don't know what

to think about Jacob Jr. since Jacob Sr. disappeared mysteriously from New York City in 1943 sometime after Tina and I worked on that muggle movie to protect the cast and

crew from any potential attacks from Grindelwald's followers. We didn't know what happened to him until we heard of his death. According to Tina she has documentation that

shows that he had married Queenie right after his disappearance but we don't know if he had married her willingly or not and Ruby isn't telling us but she may not know

anything since she was at Durmstrang at the time. We just found out about Ruby and I never knew that Queenie was pregnant when she joined Grindelwald, though I did

think it odd that she was pushing for Jacob Sr. to marry her just three months after meeting him."

"Do you still plan on going to America to be with Tina for her sister's execution?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, if she would have me now that she has Queenie's two children with her and one blames me for her mother's imprisonment and death sentence." Newt answered his

brother.

"Newt, you do realize that if you do travel to America you won't be able to bring your traveling menagerie with you. Ruby may let out all of your animals free in New York in

order to get back at you and I don't know if MACUSA would let you off easily if that happened again. Don't you remember what happened in 1926 when you accidentally let

your animals loose in that city?"

"I do and that is how I met Tina plus we almost got killed at MACUSA for letting out those animals since they were blamed for the attacks on muggles in New York City and

not an obscurius."

"I don't know what they would do if your animals were let loose in New York now, especially now that you're famous and should know better. I don't know if they would blame

Ruby or not since she could play the innocent just like her mother." Theseus told his brother.

Newt looked downtrodden at the news that he wouldn't be allowed to bring any of his animals with him to New York if he went there in order to be with Tina for her own

sister's execution. He knew that it was for their own good since Tina's vindictive niece may let them out on purpose in order to hurt him. His assistant could take care of them

while he was gone but he would miss them. He knew that he wanted to be there for Tina during her time of grieving and if he had to leave his animals behind in order to do it

than he would. He only hoped that she would appreciate what he was doing for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Tina prepared to leave for America with her young nephew and niece wondering if Newt would be able to join them after she had discovered that he had

broken wizarding law in America in 1926. She arrived at the airport waiting for the airplane that was to take her and her family to America for her own sister's execution.

Newt would be joining them in New York traveling by portkey instead of by an airplane since Theseus checked that the statute of limitations had run out on his providing a

means to finance Jacob's bakery which didn't matter since Jacob had turned out to be a squib. When she had arrived in America with her niece and nephew, she met up with

Newt at the hotel where they would be staying at, though in separate rooms.

"I'm glad that you were able to join us even though you couldn't bring any of your animals with you.

You didn't bring any with you?" Tina asked Newt.

"No, I didn't since I don't want any of them to be let loose on the streets of New York where they could potentially be destroyed if caught. I don't think that MACUSA would be

lenient with them this time and let them live." Newt answered her.

"You came anyway, even though you have never been away from all of your animals at the same time, since anytime you traveled you at least brought one with you."

"Well, I love you and I want to support you during this time in spite of your niece." Newt told her.

"I'm glad for your support and probably when she realizes the truth about her mother's choice than she will stop blaming you for the loss of her parents, especially her

mother." Tina reassured him.

"I hope that won't take long, but I will be there when you visit with Queenie one last time and when she sees Jacob Jr. for the first time since her mother

dropped him off at that orphanage." Newt told her.

The four of them went into their rooms at the hotel and settled in for their stay in New York. If she and Ruby were up to it, Tina planned on showing her and Jacob around the

city places that were important to her and Queenie when they lived in New York, maybe check out a muggle bookstore to see if they have any of the books that were written

for Queenie in stock to purchase a couple of copies for her and Ruby. Tina wondered if Ruby had ever found out about the muggle movie that was written to give her parents

the happy ending that they had never found due to the law in America concerning relationships between wizards and muggles which was still the law though hopefully the law

would change some day but not today. The attitudes of no maj's towards magic was changing thanks to popular culture in America. On the other hand, MACUSA was

uncertain about this new attitude towards magic by the no maj's and so they refused to change the law but at least it did come to a vote even though it did fail to pass. When

they entered MACUSA to visit Queenie they were shown to a small room in the basement where Tina immediately looked for one of the guards to ask if Ruby could visit with

her mother.

"Can my niece visit with her mother one last time?" Tina asked the guard.

"I have orders saying that she can't visit with her at this time and you would need to ask my superior about any changes to the orders."

Tina was escorted to an office where a higher-ranking guard was sitting behind a desk. She started to plead with him to let Ruby see her mother one last time.

"This is her mother that we are talking about, she has already lost her father and she is about to lose her mother too. It is important for her to be able to see her one last

time; I don't think that she is interested in rallying Grindelwald's supporters to regroup and to take over the wizarding and the no maj world. Even with the two of them being

able to communicate through their minds, I don't think that Queenie would tell her own daughter to continue with Grindelwald's rebellion since she did help Ruby's own no

maj family to get out of Poland after Hitler invaded it. Besides her own father was killed by Grindelwald shortly after she got to meet him for the first time."

Roger, the guard was listening to her intently while trying to decide if he should let Ruby visit with her own mother trying to figure out what kind of risk it would be. He

considered that this would be the last time that she would see her mother and knowing how Ruby's father died he decided that she would have no interested in forwarding

Grindelwald's cause. Besides, Queenie did get her own family as well as her own lover's family away from the Nazis possibly saving their lives.

"I've decided to let Ruby see her mother one last time, since she is old enough to make her own decisions and she can decide on her own if she wants to bring Grindelwald

back into power or not; no matter what her mother tells her." Roger informed Tina.

The four of them were escorted into a room with a table and five chairs where they could meet with Queenie. When Queenie was escorted into the room under guard the door

was closed except for one guard who was there to monitor their visit.

"How have you been?" Tina asked her sister.

"Disappointed in how nothing has changed here. I found out about the vote a few years back to make wizard and no maj relationships legal. I thought that Jacob had given up

on us, but he gave those story ideas to that American writer to change the no maj culture. The writer even got killed for writing a book about a witch marrying a no maj. At

least soon I'll be reunited with Jacob and our parents." Queenie answered her sister.

"Won't you miss seeing your son grow up since he will hardly know you and why did you put him in that orphanage? How did nobody know about Ruby until recently? I never

even knew that you were pregnant until a few weeks ago, right after I picked Jacob up from that orphanage after looking at his family tree that you left for me closely. Newt

was the one who pointed it out to me." Tina responded to her sister.

"I am sad that I will miss seeing Jacob Jr. grow up and to see what kind of man he would become, but being reunited with his father brings me comfort. After Grindelwald

killed his father and I found out that I was pregnant with Jacob Jr. I knew that Ruby was a witch and a natural legilimens like myself, but I wasn't sure if Jacob Jr. would be a

squib like his father. If he had turned out to be a squib than Grindelwald might have killed him or had him killed for not possessing any magical talent. I thought that putting

him in that orphanage would keep him safe from Grindelwald in case he did turn out to be a squib. After you had left on your mission right before I joined up with Grindelwald

was when I found out that I was pregnant with Ruby. Don't you remember that we thought that I had some sort of stomach bug right before you left for Europe?"

Tina nodded remembering how she almost turned down the mission to search for Credence because she was worried about her sister's health.

"I remember that I made you go to the Healer and you told me that you just had a stomach bug and that you would be fine. I can't believe that you would lie to me about

something this serious." Tina told her sister.

"You had just gotten reinstated as an Auror and I didn't want to jeopardize your career or have you worry about me. Besides remember Ruby who worked with me at

MACUSA and who became my friend, well she told me about a potion that could get rid of unwanted pregnancies. She admitted to me that she had used it before when she

had gotten pregnant before by Sam, her lover at the time." Queenie admitted to her sister.

"I've heard that it was dangerous and it could potentially kill you as well as it being illegal. Besides when I returned from England in 1927, I found out that Ruby had died

from some mysterious illness." Tina answered her sister.

"She found out that she was pregnant again and when she told Sam her baby's father about it, he paid for her to get rid of it since he didn't want to have another child. He

already had six children with his wife, Cecilly at that time. She got the potion again and this time it killed her and her unborn child. I was terrified when I found out about her

death that I was determined to keep my child no matter what it took no matter that she was born from an illegal relationship. Ruby never knew that I was seeing a no maj

she thought that I was seeing a married man like she was. She was the one who told me about using another guy to pose as my boyfriend in order to hide the fact that I was

dating Jacob from you. I found a guy who was a homosexual since our deal would be mutual. He would use me in order to hide his true self from his family who would disown

him if they ever found out that he was gay. Grindelwald told me that he would make it he would make it where I could be with Jacob out in the open and I didn't know that he

was a squib at the time. I did wind up naming my daughter after my friend Ruby who died." Queenie told her sister.

Both Newt and Tina were shocked at her revelation and wondered what Ruby felt about her mother wanting to get rid of her before she was born.

"That's okay I knew about this a long time ago and mom explained to me that her relationship with my biological father was illegal at the time and that she could go to prison

just for having me and that she felt that she had no choice but to get rid of me in order to get rid of the evidence with her relationship with my father." Ruby told her aunt

and Newt.

"You do know that Jacob tried to get you to come back even after he found out that he was a squib and even tried to get the law change so that wizards could have open

relationships with no majs. One day a writer came into his bakery who was suffering from writer's block and a failed book, he gave him so many ideas for future books that

became best sellers and made the writer famous. This writer even died writing a book about a witch marrying a no maj. Jacob didn't run off to join up with Grindelwald

because he thought that Grindelwald would make your relationship legal, he found another way to try to make your relationship legal." Newt told Queenie.

"Well that way didn't work either it is still illegal for a witch or wizard to have a relationship with a no maj and that includes investing in their businesses. I do admit that at

least it did come up to a vote in MACUSA." Queenie told Newt referencing his own investment in Jacob's bakery.

"There is a statue of limitations on such offenses which was verified was exceeded right before we left for America and since Jacob turned out to be a squib such an

investment didn't turn out to be illegal. If you had waited around instead of going off and joining Grindelwald you might have found out that you could have been with Jacob

here legally, since I did get an affidavit that he could see a magical place that muggles couldn't see but squibs could and filed it with MACUSA." Newt informed Queenie.

"I didn't know that at the time and besides if it wasn't for me joining up with Grindelwald then his extended family, in Poland, might have been sent to one of those camps

and killed. Instead you worked with me in order to help his family to escape to America. It's ironic isn't it that the death of Jacob's parents in the Spanish flu epidemic before

Jacob could be told the truth about his birth mother, caused his extended family to be saved but it caused his death. We also helped to get our own extended muggle family

members out of Nazi Germany before they could be taken to one of their concentration camps which saved their lives. " Queenie reminded Newt.

"That isn't the point and you only saved those two families, if you had helped more people escape from the Nazis than the court might have let you lived though you would

have spent the rest of your life in jail for the crimes that you had committed while following Grindelwald. You were in his inner circle, so I don't think that they would have let

you go free no matter what other good deeds you might have done." Tina informed her sister.

"At least I didn't marry him even though he offered to in order to provide Ruby with a name. I waited for Jacob Sr. and then when he came back to me I married him and got

pregnant with Jacob Jr. I didn't want to just marry anyone in order to legitimize my child I only wanted to marry Ruby's father." Queenie responded.

"He didn't come back to you voluntarily; you kidnapped him and took him to Grindelwald's hideout out against his will." Newt reminded Queenie.

"I only wanted him to meet his daughter that he never knew that he had, since Jacob never even got to meet his birth mother that until we reunited, he never even knew that

he had." Queenie told the group.

"I don't care what your reason is, there is never a good reason to drag someone from their home and force them to come with you. Why didn't you tell Jacob about your

pregnancy in the first place instead of running off and joining Grindelwald?" Tina asked her sister.

"I asked Jacob about marrying me and he refused to do so because of that stupid law that kept us from being together. I even talked to him about moving to another country

where we could be together and he wanted to stay in the US because his parents had scrimped and saved in order to come to this country for a better life. Also, he was

beginning to live his dream of opening a bakery and he didn't want to give that up even if it was so that we could be together. Tina, do you think that you could give up being

an Auror if you did marry Newt? It would be impossible for you to continue to be an Auror with a husband who travels a lot for his work." Queenie answered them.

"I would be willing to give it up for Newt and besides I have already accomplished all that I have planned on doing as an Auror. After hearing about all of the bad things that

you have done in order to be able to be with Jacob I am starting to reconsider the American law about no maj's and wizards having relations with each other, but that doesn't

mean that I condone the bad things that you did in Grindelwald's name in order to change the law. There were other ways to try to make your relationship with Jacob legal

before we found out that it was legal all along since he was a squib and not a no maj." Tina answered her sister.

"I heard about the books and the movie that didn't change anything only bringing the issue to a vote that failed to pass. I did try to get Jacob to move with me to another

country that would allow us to be together and he wasn't interested since he was living his dream here in America with his bakery." Queenie answered her sister.

"Didn't you hear that one of Grindelwald's followers killed the first writer of that book, Jim Smith while he was on vacation in Rio de Janeiro and threatened his friend who

wound up finishing the book for him to change the ending so that it became a warning for witches against marrying no majs. When we heard that the book was getting turned

into a move I went to the movie's production offices where we found a squib who showed us the script that gave the witch and no maj the happy ending that the public

wanted. They allowed us to work on the movie in order to protect the cast and crew especially the writers. Jacob and I hoped that with proof that the American no maj public

were ready for a witch and no maj relationship that we could get the law overturned in order to prevent the heartache that we both felt from losing you as well as preventing

any other witch or wizard to join a dark wizard so that they could be with a no maj. At least we did try to change the law but unfortunately it hasn't worked so far, though it

may be repealed later on where wizarding people can have relationships with no maj's." Tina told her sister.

"I know that you tried, but did you find that file that I left in our apartment right before I went to London with Jacob?" Queenie asked her sister.

"Which file, the one where you had a list of the voting members of MACUSA's darkest secrets and where some of them according to you had secret love children with no maj

women? That file was from 1927 where there may not have been the same voting members in 1942 anyway. Besides, I wasn't going touse it against the members mentioned

in order to influence wizarding law and also if it was known that I had such information my life could have been in more danger other than the danger that it was in due to my

job. Did Jacob know that such a file existed, since I can guess that you only had it in case your relationship with him was discovered before we discovered that he was a squib

and not a no maj." Tina answered her sister while Newt looked surprised that Tina had dirt on members of MACUSA. Tina gave Newt a look that meant that they would talk

about this later.

"Ruby, I want you to behave for your aunt. I know that being stuck in England with her is not how you had pictured spending your summer vacation, but you can use the time

to get to know her since you weren't able to meet her until now. Tomorrow she would be the only family that you and Jacob would have left and it is important to get to know

you. You can use this time that you are being forced to spend with her to get to know her. This is also a good time for you to get to spend some time before your brother

before you go out into the world where you may be able to see him as much. I know that I have committed other crimes while following Grindelwald which

resulted in my death sentence. I also don't want you to feel guilty about those that you unknowingly sent to their deaths since it was Grindelwald who told you that you were

playing a game in determining if anyone was against him or not." Queenie told her daughter though Newt wondered how one could lose their magical ability though Tina knew

what her sister was talking about since they were both told the old wife's tale that apparently didn't turn out to be true.

"I know that you and Newt would take good care of Jacob for me, Ruby is too young to take care of a young child on her own. Looking after me after our parents' death was a

lot for Tina to handle by herself though she did it without complaining. I want Ruby to be able to enjoy her freedom without being encumbered by her little brother, but I do

trust that you would allow her to visit with her little brother anytime that she wants to and even watch him for you while you go out." Queenie told her sister sad that she

wouldn't be able to see her own son grow up.

"I will make sure that Jacob will be loved and cared for and I will make sure that Newt will be a father figure to him, though I'm not sure if we will ever get married or not,

since I don't know what he thinks about raising a child that could potentially read minds like you and Ruby. Also, I would have to give up my career in order to be with Newt

since he travels a lot for his work and that wouldn't work with my Auror career. Sometimes in real life there are circumstances beyond your control that can prevent you from

being with someone that you love. I'm not like you, I'm not going to manipulate the situation in my favor. Though Newt would be miserable in a desk job with regular hours

and no travel." Tina told her sister.

"I didn't manipulate the situation with Jacob we were meant to be together. It was only that dumb law that kept us apart." Queenie replied.

"Where Ruby and Jacob conceived using a love potion, since I still remember you using one when you visited me while you were pregnant with Ruby?" Newt asked sounding

concerned.

"No, I didn't and Jacob Sr. wasn't put under the love spell that you saw him under until after I found out I was pregnant with Ruby. I put him under it so that he would marry

me in order to give Ruby a name." Queenie answered.

"What about Jacob Jr.?" Newt asked.

"He wasn't under a love spell then, after he left his home, I introduced him to Ruby, his daughter which gave him a shock. After that we did get married in the Austrian

Ministry after I told him about getting his extended family out of Poland after Hitler took power, even before they could be sent to one of those concentration camps. Jacob Jr.

was conceived after our marriage though Grindelwald had killed him shortly thereafter. I had already started to see Grindelwald's true colors after the death of that writer, Jim

Smith who was writing a book about a witch marrying a no maj. I felt that if I had tried to leave Grindelwald then he might use Ruby against me, since it would be hard for

me to travel with her at the time and she would be at her school." Queenie answered Newt.

"Why didn't you get out more people than just our and Jacob's family members? You might have been able to live and spend a lifetime in prison with your children being able

to visit you if that was the case?" Tina asked her sister.

"I didn't think about helping others to escape since I was mostly concerned with getting our families out, I couldn't face my children if I allowed for their extended muggle

family members to go through such prosecution. Besides with Rapport's law it hindered your ability to even sponsor no maj's to even come to America no matter if we were

related to them or not which could save their lives." Queenie answered.

"That doesn't matter because even if we could sponsor them that doesn't mean that they could get into this country due to the quota limits on immigrants and no one

believed about the horrors that went on in Nazi occupied territory. The no maj government wouldn't even listen to us since they didn't want to believe that people could do

such horrible things to other people." Tina answered her sister.

"Time's up" the guard informed them when she entered into the room ushering the four of them out of the visiting area.

When the four of them left MACUSA headquarters, Tina immediately led them to a graveyard.

"It's time that you got to meet my parents and for Ruby and Jacob to meet their grandparents though Ruby got to meet one set of her grandparents, now they can meet their

mother's parents." Tina told them leading to two graves side by side.


End file.
